Danse Amoureuse
by Geek Hopeless Dreamer
Summary: Bel à deux secrets. Mais lorsqu'il sont découverts cela change tout.  Autant pour le Prince que pour l'autre.    OS tout mimi ! YAOI ! Bel x ?  à vous de trouver c'est facile  !


Bonjours tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS venu comme ça bam ! Aucune retouche n'a était faite donc en gros c'est de la merde ! Mais il est pas long et ce n'est pas deux minutes qui vont vous tuer, en plus je suis sur que d'imaginer Belphegor-sama dans cette situation vous fera toutes baver, enfin bon... hahaha

Je pars, je pars... Fuu~ on peut même plus rigoler ici... xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Danse Amoureuse**

Comme tous les soirs, après l'entrainement, Bel allait se doucher, puis feignait la fatigue pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Cela faisait presque deux mois, que tous les soirs, le gardien de la tempête de la Varia, était fatigué. Cela n'étonnait pourtant pas ses coéquipiers, qui savait qu'un garçon de 16 ans, aurait du mal a supporter le rythme crevant des missions qui s'enchainaient. Pourtant, contrairement aux apparences, Belphegor n'était pas fatigué. Enfin si il l'était mais pas pour cette raison.

Comme tous les soirs, le Prince s'habilla d'un pull rayé gris et noir, surmonté d'une grosse ceinture blanche. Ceinture complètement inutile face au mini short noir bien moulant que Bel portait. Il enfila ses longues bottes blanche à lacés noirs et cacha le tout d'une longue veste noir, elle aussi. Il prit un petit chapeau qu'il enfonça dans sa poche avant de se dirigé vers le miroir. Il réajusta sa frange afin qu'on ne voit pas du tout ses yeux, ainsi que sa couronne qui tenait à peine en équilibre sur sa tête puis il s'admira une dernière fois.

Comme tous les soirs, Belphegor sortit discrètement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Compliquer me direz-vous, surtout que celle-ci se trouvait au troisième étage, mais pour un assassin comme lui, rien de plus facile. Il s'accrocha à quelques branche pour ralentir sa chute, se balança un peu avant de se faire tomber sur le sol. Il atterri dans le silence le plus total, tel un félin. Il commença alors à marcher, le plus silencieusement possible et vérifia plusieurs fois si personne ne le suivait. C'est après plusieurs minutes et une bonne distance qui le séparait du manoir de la Varia que le Prince s'autorisa à chantonner.

Comme tous les soirs, Bel arriva devant un bar plutôt chic. Il contourna le bâtiment et entra par la porte de service. Il ne put faire qu'un un seul pas que déjà son patron, un homme au ventre rond, à la moustache dérangeante et au regard pervers, l'accosta.

- Tu es en retard Prince de pacotille.  
- Hum...  
- Comme toujours... mais tu es mignon, lui dit-il en lui caressant les fesses de ses mains dégueulasses, alors je te laisse tranquille pour cette fois.  
- _Je fais ça pour l'argent, pour l'argent..._, pensa le Prince sur le point de vomir.  
- Vas vite te changer et monte sur scène, les client t'attendent.  
Le Prince ne ce fit pas prier.

Comme tous les soirs, Belphegor se déshabilla, un air de dégout collé au visage.  
Comme tous les soirs, il se montra en petite tenue sur scène.  
Comme tous les soirs, il fut acclamé par une foule de vieux pervers.  
Comme tous les soirs, le Prince dansa en remuant son corps autour d'une barre en fer.  
Comme tous les soirs, il pensa à **lui**.  
Comme tous les soirs, Bel pleura sur scène, en silence, caché sous sa frange.

Cependant, ce soir là ne fut pas comme tous les soirs. Ce soir là, le Prince vit entrer la personne qu'il voulait le moins voir dans cet endroit. Ce soir là, dans ce bar là, en face du Prince, avec les yeux grand ouverts, il se tenait là. Ce soir là, il y avait** lui**.

Le Prince fondit en larmes et partit en courant. L'Autre mit quelques secondes pour comprendre que le Prince était partit. Il courut à sa suite mais il croyait avoir perdu sa trace.

Le Prince continuait de pleurer en courant à l'aveuglette. Déjà que sa frange lui cachait une bonne partit de sa vision, les larmes rendait le peu qu'il pouvait voir complètement flou. **Il** l'avait vu. **Il** l'avait vu s'exhiber pour de l'argent. C'était comme de la prostitution. Le Prince vendait son charme et son corps attirant à des vieux pour de l'argent et l'homme de ses rêvent l'avait vu. Que penserait-il de lui à présent ? **Il l'aimait.** Il se l'était avoué il y a bien longtemps. Mais **lui**, **lui** l'aimait-**il** ? Bel avait espéré un moment alors que la situation entre eux s'était améliorée. Ils se disputaient presque plus. Bel ne l'appelait presque plus "Princesse" et i**l** ne criait presque plus son "VOIII" habituel sur la gueule du Prince. Mais à présent il le détesterai à coup sur.

Bel se réveilla de ses pensée à l'appel de son prénom. Il se retourna alors et fut surpris de **le** voir lui courir après. Soudain il cru **l'**entendre lui crier de regarder devant lui. Il eut à peine le temps de le faire que la voiture le percuta de plein fouet. Non, en faite il avait eu le temps de l'éviter mais il ne put contrôler son saut arrière improvisé et s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol, un cris d'agonie lui brisant la gorge.

**Il** eut vite fait de la rejoindre pour examiner l'ampleur des dégâts. Le Prince que très peu vêtu n'avait pas pu compter sur ses vêtement pour adoucir la chute et il était rappé de partout. **Il** l'appela plusieurs fois, mais il n'eut aucune réponse? Commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter **il** essaya de secouer le Prince, de lui mettre de petites claques sur les joues pour le réveiller. Mais rien n'y faisait. **Il** souleva lentement sa frange pour apercevoir les yeux clos de son ami. Sans comprendre pourquoi il embrassa ses paupière en murmurant un "petit prince" qui sembla le faire réagir. Les yeux de Bel tremblèrent légèrement avant de s'ouvrirent laissait découvrirent deux orbes azurs d'une infini beauté.

Le Prince mit du temps a réagir et regarda longuement Son sauveur qui remettait la couronne sur le tête de Bel et qui profitait de la vue si rare des yeux du Prince Déchu. D'ailleurs en y pensant, **il** se rendit compte que s'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. Soudain Bel s'aperçut qu'il voyait trop bien. Il se dégagea et rabattu sa frange en un mouvement. Pourtant même si ça s'était passé en quelques secondes, **il** avait pu voir la peur dans les deux orbes bleues. Mais se relevant trop vite, le Prince perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva de nouveau sur **son** torse, **ses** bras puissant l'ayant retenu dans sa chute.

- P-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? réussit a articuler Bel  
- Parce que je voulais voir tes yeux. Magnifiques yeux bleus d'ailleurs...  
- Non, pas ça... dit le Prince rougissant  
- Pourquoi je t'ai suivit ?  
- O-oui...  
- Parce que ça faisait quelques fois déjà que je t'entendais partir le soir et rentrer à pas d'heure. Je m'inquiétais de savoir pourquoi tu ne dormais presque pas. Et voilà ce que je trouve : Le Prince est un gogo danseur ! Et...  
- Arrête ! ...

La voix du Prince était à la fois tremblante, suppliante et semblant vouloir donner un ordre. **Il** vit alors quelques larmes rouler sur les joues de l'adolescent. Il se rendit compte alors de sa bêtise et s'excusa auprès du blondinet.

- Si tu a besoin d'argent, commença l'argenté, alors danse pour moi.

Belphegor releva la tête sous la surprise et **il** en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Squalo...

A cet instant, ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler, leur yeux disaient déjà tout.

_Le langage des yeux vaut bien plus que les mots,_

_Car souvent les paroles peuvent causer bien des maux._

_

* * *

_Celui qui ose prendre ces deux dernières phrase qui m'appartiennent, étant donné qu'elles sont tirées d'un chanson que j'ai écrite, je le mords à mort_ ! Enfin non, je le découpe en petit morceau. D'abord je fais le tour de son visage avec un scalpel, les détails, les yeux, la bouche, le nez, les oreille... Ensuite j'enlève son visage et je le place sur une poupée grandeur nature. Ensuite, m'assurant que ma victime (donc le fautif) est toujours vivant, je l'ouvre au niveau d torse. Je laisse coulé le sang que je récupèrent dans une bassine avant de m'attaquer aux ongles. Je les arrache un par un. JE les met de côté pour la suite. Je prend les tripes, et les mètres d'intestins. J'en fais des guirlandes pour ma chambre, avec moi c'est toujours Halloween hahahaha !_

_Ensuite..._ STOP ! Désolé mon côté démoniaque qui ressort. Faite pas attention... fuu~ Si vous voulez les prendre merci de me prévenir et de me citer. Mais bon elles sont pas si magnifique que ça non plus même si j'y tient et qu'elles ont une énorme valeur sentimentale pour moi... Alors s'il vous plait...

Sinon ça vous à plu ?

Reviews !


End file.
